Teacher for a day
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: Life sucks if you have to take care of little 7 year old students. It's a thousand times more harder if your Chris Jericho.


"Good morning class!" said the class teacher to her little monsters- I mean students.

She groaned. _'Come on, just a little bit longer and you can hand this stupid job to the substitute.'_

She glanced at the clock. About 30 minutes still remained before the sub was due to come.

"I'm sorry class, but I'm not going to be here to teach you for the whole day." she informed. Many felt happy inside themselves for they did not like their teacher. The feeling was mutual.

A kid named Sammy raised his hand.

"Yes Sammy?"

"Mrs. Gleybrun, does this mean we leave school early?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I won't be here but you all will have to stay until it's time to go home."

Everybody whined. They thought for sure they'd be going home, watching morning cartoons than spending time learning about vowels and counting by two's.

"Then who's going to teach us?" Timothy perked up.

She looked at some papers on her desk and said "They say his name is Mr. Jericho."

Speak of the devil, Jericho walked in right after his name was spoken.

"That would be me madam." Chris said, taking off his hat and bowed respectively.

"Just on time. Well kids, I hope you have a fun time!" and she grabbed her things and walked away, leaving Jericho with the little children.

**Jericho's POV**

I acted cool. Closed the door and grabbed a seat, looking upon the group of kindergarteners.

"Well hello everyone." I said, trying to act nice and friendly.

I continued. "My name is Mr. Jericho, or you can also say Mr. J. I am your substitute for today, because, as you see, your regular teacher had to go and take care of a 'family emergency'." I wasn't really sure of that, but I guessed she must have been lying, because she didn't look the least bit worried when she left, more relieved and happy.

Instantly, the kid Sammy raised his hand again.

"Yes," I said picking on him. "uhh… what's your name?"

"I'm Sammy. I have a question Mr. Jericho."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, I watch a lot of TV with my dad," Sammy started. "And I thought that you're Chris Jericho from WWE!"

"Correct Sammy, yes, I am on TV." I was not that surprised about the kid's knowledge about me at all, because I already knew that too many kids nowadays watched more of the violent things than Spongebob or Sesame Street, which is a shame.

"Then why are you here instead of getting your butt kicked by everyone?" Sammy asked.

Boy, this kid has a big mouth. Hasn't any of his parents taught him how to respect elders?

"Now Sammy, that's not very polite. I'm here because, well, let's say I had a little dispute with Mr. McMahon and, uhh, I'm kinda suspended from the WWE." I sighed.

"You're mean!" shouted a little girl from the back row. "You called all of us a hippopotamus pelican!"

"What? I don't remember saying that. I think you mean 'hypocritical parasite'." I said, starting to get annoyed by the little kids.

"No, I know what you said! You called us all a hippopotamus pelican on TV!" she argued.

"Kids, I don't have time to argue. Why don't I just do attendance and then I'll try to get to know you all afterwards." I interrupting the girl before she could say anything else.

Who knew little kids were such a pain?

Somehow, I've managed to get through attendance. After that, it was Arts & Crafts time.

Sammy was about to eat the glue stick. I've gotten to him just in the nick of time, and pulled the glue stick out of his hand.

"No Sammy. Don't eat the glue stick! You'll get sick and die. Do you want that?" I scolded.

Sammy sniffled, hanging his head down. Oh no, don't tell me he's going to cry.. Please don't. I can't handle this!

"Shh.. Sammy don't cry! Here, you can have the glue stick back. Just don't eat it ok?" I whispered, giving it back to the kid, hoping it'll stop him.

"B.. but.. I'm hungry! I wanna eat NOW!" he shouted back, throwing the glue stick mercilessly to the ground.

"For chrissake! It's only 8:30! Snack time is at 11. You can wait right?"

"No! I wanna eat NOW!" he cried.

That's it! I had it with this little demon.

"Listen here kid, I'm going to say this once, and one time only." I fumed. "You better shut up and do what I tell you right now, or I'm calling home. And if mommy hears about you being a bad little kid, she'll take away your Barbie dolls or whatever you kids play with nowadays. So don't start fussing with me boy. Got that?"

It was as if every word I said went straight into his heart, like an arrow. Sammy understood. He sat back down into his seat and, for once, actually did what he was told.

I turned around, and saw even more trouble than before.

"Hey! Hey! Get outta there kid!" I yelled at a kid who was about to grab a fish in the fish tank.

Horrified, he removed his hand out of the tank and ran away.

Chaos flooded the room as every single child ran around, screaming, flailing their arms, being attacked by their peers for stealing their crayon, and many more.

Suddenly, the words, 'AHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU ARE ALL LITTLE DEMONS THAT CAN NEVER BE CONTROLLED! NO WONDER YOUR TEACHER TALKS TO BADLY ABOUT YOU PEOPLE!' slipped out of my mouth. Dead silence filled the room.

Storming out of the room and into the principal's office, I cursed my head off about how misbehaved those little monstrosities were.

Before he could reply to anything of what I said, I marched out of the treacherous building, into my car and drove home, hoping to NEVER see that school again.


End file.
